The Art of Quiet
by bb1019
Summary: Silence sometimes speaks louder than words. Reid isn't a talkative guy...Luke is...how do they manage their relationship?


The Art of Quiet 

Rated: T (for language mainly and sex references )

Owner Ship: Not me, CBS..those bastards...

Reid doesn't like small talk. He views it as a waist of time. He doesn't like conversation in general really, mainly because he has a hard time _not _being snarky and rude to whom ever he's talking too. So, in general he tries to avoid lengthy conversation with anyone because he's just not good at it.

Reid is much better at non-verbal communication. He speaks volumes with his body language and his own personal 'vibes', only most people don't know him well enough to read his silent signals.

Fortunately, Luke has known Reid long enough now that he does pick on those signals.

Luke's a big talker, that's just how he is, but, over time, he has learned to tweak his communication to fit Reid's more subtle style.

So, now, after many years of living together they have managed to sync their communication. Often a whole day can go by and they haven't said more than two words to each other. But it's okay, neither of them mind. They speak volumes to each other in other ways. Luke can always tell Reid's moods without him ever having to say a word. When Reid's tired, he slouches. And when he's grumpy, he glares a lot. This doesn't put Luke off at all, instead he'll rub Reid's back and shoulders, he'll massage his feet or give him a mind-blowing blowjob.

When Reid's in a good mood he smiles a lot, he chuckles and is very touchy with Luke.  
>When Reid's pissed off his eyes flash with a dangerous edge and he stands up to his full height, which is pretty tall. His voice gets slightly deeper and his comments get snarkier and ruder. Luke can stand up for himself though, and his does. If Reid's being an ass (more so than usual) Luke calls him on it. Sometimes Luke yells while Reid pretends to ignore him, sometimes Reid stomps off to go brood in his office, sometimes Luke goes for a walk to clear his head, and sometimes if the electricity is just right between them they end up having really <em>hot <em>angry sex. But after they fight, they always end up laughing at themselves and sharing an apologetic smile and make up kiss. But Luke's favorite of all Reid's moods is when he's a combination of happy/horny/playful. Reid has the art of seduction down, all he has to do is come up behind Luke, nip gently at the shell and lobe of his ear and press his hardened member into Luke while wrapping his long graceful fingers around Luke's narrow hips and the fun begins. Reid is by no means a perfect human being, but he's without a doubt the best lover in the world. Luke proves Reid's skill in bed every time he has an orgasm that feels like an explosion of pleasure inside him.

Luke finds it amazing that a person can communicate so well by not saying much at all. But what he doesn't quite get is that Reid finds him equally amazing. Reid may not be big with his verbal communication but he tries his best to communicate in his own way to Luke just how much he means to him. Every time he touches Luke, kisses Luke, makes love to Luke, fucks Luke, does something without being asked or whatever else he can think of…he's telling Luke how much he means to him.

Luke's family doesn't get it, they're big talkers too. Reid still comes with Luke to all the important family dinners and is civil but he's never overly chatty. And even though Lily doesn't get how her son could go from loving Noah to Reid, she still accepts Reid, for the most part. Holden likes Reid just fine, Holden respects and appreciates the subtlety of their relationship. Katie thinks they're adorable together, she's always making comments about how well they fit together and how perfect they are for each other, Reid just rolls his eyes and makes a snide remark but inwardly he agrees with her.

Reid likes that he can come home after a bad day and Luke doesn't ask him about it, because Reid doesn't want to talk, he wants to forget and not think. Sometimes Luke will softly ask "what do you need?" while he runs his fingers through Reid's hair, and Reid will either tell him or show him. When Luke has a bad day, Reid lets him vent, because that's what Luke needs and Reid listens, he's an excellent listener.

Luke and Reid have very different styles of communication, but that's okay, they have learned over time and by trial and error how to make their different ways of communicating work for them. They may not talk everyday, but they have their own unique way of talking that's just right for them.


End file.
